Bathtub Selfie(s)
by deepseasushi
Summary: Law accidentally sends his selfie to Kid.


prompt: "I sent a selfie of myself in the tub to the wrong number and you responded back with another selfie. Holy shit you're really attractive."

here i am, with another oneshot

kidlaw, university au

available on tumblr (shambles-sushi)

* * *

It was 2am in the midnight when it happened. Kid had came back to his rented unit after stepping in between a fight that had happened earlier in the bar. He would have stayed a little longer, but Killer insisted that Kid go back and get the wounds treated.

Kid looked around. Some of his housemates are still awake, and he gave them a curt nod, while making a beeline towards the bathroom. He filled the bathtub with water, replying a text from Killer while he waited for the tub to fill.

 **"How are your wounds?"**

 **"Would you look at this, its perfect."**

Kid took a photo of his left forearm, where a cut resides. He stripped off his clothes while waiting for Killer to reply.

 **"That doesn't look deep. Be sure to wash it clean, I don't want you getting an infection from improper care, and we'll have to go to the Medical Center once again."**

 **"Yes Mum."**

Kid looked away from the phone, thinking back to the first time he had got into a fight on campus. It had been rather brutal and was steered to the Medical Center, where the school's medical students provide free treatment for the students.

He had met two energetic boys named Shachi and Penguin. They handled his wounds with skilled hands, and he was impressed. They left him with a contact they can reach to in case he got into another fight and needed some medical attention.

("It's our senior's contact, his name is Trafalgar Law! You can call him whenever you want, he's a really nice guy and will attend to you!" "Trafal— Scratch that, his name is too long, I'll just save his name as 'Law'.")

Snapping out from his little flashback, he decided that the tub is filled with enough water. Stepping into the warm, welcoming liquid, he wrapped himself and all his wounds that stung him in different places.

He got used to it after a while, but even he had to stifle his vocabulary of swear words when he applied body wash on his body. Letting the pain sink in, he felt a sense of achievement for overcoming the pain. Immediately he reached for the phone sitting at the side of the tub, and took a photo of himself covered in body wash bubbles, intending to send it to Killer.

Killer is his childhood friend, they had seen enough of each other to make a painting from memory, therefore Kid isn't ashamed at all.

 **"Look at this hot bod and tell me you don't want a piece of me, I dare you."**

He pressed send without checking who the recipient is.

The reply came a little late. Before opening it, Kid notice that it was from somebody in his contacts saved as Law.

"Now what do you want—- OH MY GOD!" Kid nearly threw his phone away when he saw his own photo being sent to a stranger. The message from Law was ignored as Kid swam in his own embarrassment.

It took Kid a good 2 minute soak before he decided to apologize to the stranger for sending half-naked pictures of himself covered in soap bubbles at this time of night.

Only then did he properly look at the reply he got from the stranger named Law.

Turns out Law had sent another picture of himself back to Kid. He was wearing glasses, and the bags under his eyes certainly give off a small shade of allure rather than exhaust. He was staring straight into the camera, looking like he had been disturbed from something important.

Kid found himself staring at the attractive man. He looked at his eyes, his little stubble, his tan skin, his earrings, his unruly hair, and back to his eyes.

It was a moment later before he snapped out and focus on the text message that Law had sent.

 **"I don't."**

Kid was in the midst of typing an apologetic reply when the second text came in.

 **"You disturbed my studies."**

The redhead formed his reply at a quicker pace, but a third text came in before he could finish.

 **"Also, are you injured? Besides on the head, which is apparent."**

Kid deleted all his apologies.

 **"Ha ha very funny. How do you know I'm injured?"**

 **"Your forearm. I can see it."**

 **"Checking me out already huh? ;) "**

No reply came after that, and Kid continued washing himself, all the while waiting patiently for Law's reply. But none came. He decided to approach Law once again after he had finished fixing his wounds, just for the sake of annoying him.

 **"Why aren't you asleep at this time? Its nearly 230am."**

 **"I told you, I have to study. Now could you leave me alone? I'm not even going to question how you got my number."**

Kid took a picture of himself frowning very dramatically.

 **"Why are you so mean, darling?"**

 **"I'm not your darling."** A picture of Law giving Kid the finger was received side by side with the text. Kid can't help but stare at the photo. The man certainly looked more expressive, and he daresay, much more alive in this photo than the previous one. Kid also noticed that Law had 3 cups of coffee beside him on the seemingly messy table.

 **"Tough night?"** Kid asked, noticing Law had ceased replying for a while.

 **"Go to sleep."**

 **"You look like you need some, actually."**

 **"I have a test tomorrow."**

 **"Oh."**

On the other side, Law was staring at his phone, waiting for his phone to buzz.

A while ago, he had been half asleep when Kid's message first came in. He can't deny that it was a pleasant surprise, for he had stared at Kid's photo until he remembered that he had to know the name of this fine distraction.

He noticed the tight muscles, broad chest, the wounds around Kid's body, the slicked back damp hair, the flame-red of his hair, which seemed to attract his attention the most.

Law took a gulp from his coffee. Now for his reply… He decided to approach Kid with a serious tone. Who knows, Penguin and Shachi might be the ones behind this, setting this redhead up with him. They had been looking out for potential men for him ever since Law openly admitted to them that he was gay.

He just don't want a homophobic bastard in his hands.

Putting up his best glare, the ones that his juniors swore it could scare off annoying kids, he took a photo with it, before sending the photo over to Kid.

They exchanged a few sentences, and Law got distracted by his large albino roommate, who had a bad dream and was thrashing around. He took his time comforting him, and only stopped when he heard a message coming into his phone.

And the redhead dared call him 'darling'. Suppressing his accelerating heartbeat, he sent back a photo of him raising the middle finger.

Surprising enough, Kid did not stopped texting, which Law liked immensely. Therefore he was a little nervous when Kid stopped responding. He hadn't even got his name! Although he's pretty sure the redhead got his number from his junior duo.

The next message Law received made him put down his phone and sink his face into his thick medical textbook.

It was a photo of Kid, smiling as bright as the sun in his dimly lit room.

 **"Good luck!"**

Law was at a lost of words, feeling his face heat up from the overly attractive photo of this stranger.

Allowing himself a moment to calm down, he put up his best smile as well, and took a photo of it.

 **"Why thank you, Mr…?"**

This time, it's Kid's turn to blush. He felt like he had been blessed with the rarest of gems when he saw Law's smile.

His hands were shaking when he typed out a reply.

 **"Eustass. Eustass Kid. Grand Line University's Engineering student."**

 **"Oh? Grand Line University? I study Medicine over there too. Perhaps, if I'm not mistaken, you got this number from the two kids from the Medical Center, is it?"**

 **"Yup, Mr… Law?"** Kid had forgotten what Law's last name was, since it was only mentioned once during his last visit to the Center.

 **"Trafalgar. Trafalgar Law. Grand Line University's Medical Student."**

Law made a mental note to thank Shachi and Penguin the next morning.

 **-END**


End file.
